


A Rat

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Permanent Injury, Rats, Self-Hatred, Torture, foot injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maeglin remembers the rats when he returns to Gondolin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of rodents thread on FFA.

There were rats in the Dark Lord’s dungeons.

Nasty, hungry rats, with sharp teeth that gnawed on any available flesh they could reach. The rats were desperate for any hint of food, deprived as they were of other sustenance in the barren caverns.

Maeglin tore his thoughts from such as he shoved a boot over a toeless foot.

‘It does not matter if there were rats in the Dark Lord’s dungeons,’ he told himself, ‘I am not kept in those anymore.

‘All that matters is there are rats in the Dark Lord’s service, and I am now one of them.’


End file.
